


Stay Awake With Me (Take Your Hand and Come and Find Me)

by agirlnamedtruth, weekendgothgirl



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Magic, Mind Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Experimentation, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While staying at the motel and trying to reconcile the Kaleb she'd liked with the Kol Mikaelson she'd heard stories of, Davina finds that the lines aren't as clear as she'd like them to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Awake With Me (Take Your Hand and Come and Find Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly after 2x05 but before 2x07, as it completely spirals off into its own thing. Title from [Stay Awake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVV28Nv9rMw) by London Grammar.

Kol wakes with a start, glancing around in the darkness, trying to get a handle on his breathing. He isn't sure what woke him, only that it had and he was actually quite thankful for that. Whipping winds and shadows coming to take him didn't make for the sweetest dreams. The sound of cracking glass had been music to his ears in comparison but the cracked mirror was not his doing and that was slightly more disquieting.

In the other bed, another shadow in the darkness shifts, a strangled gasp breaking the silence. It wasn't enough to wake her though.

"Davina," Kol whispers across the room, propping himself up on his elbow. When she didn't so much as stir, he lets his head fall back on the pillow, staying on his side so he could keep an eye on her.

When he finally convinces himself that she’s sleeping soundly again, he closes his eyes but almost as soon as he had, she gasps again, like she was drowning. 

He breathes in deeply as if to counteract her breathlessness. She wouldn't take it fondly if she thought he'd been spying on her in her sleep but he couldn't exactly leave her like she was. A third gasp makes him open his eyes, making him see the shadows her hands cast on the wall behind her, her fingers clawing at her own throat like she'd been poisoned.

"Damn it, Davina." He shoves the covers off before she could gasp a fourth time.

As he stands and moves to kneel on her covers, he momentarily regrets his choice to discard his shirt and jeans a few hours ago. It had been a good idea when it was still warm and sleep had been calling him, now he was painfully aware of his exposed skin, not only for the cold that made him shiver but for how it might look, how she might take it. 

He pushes the thought aside as he leans over her. "Davina, love?"

She flinches in her sleep but it doesn't wake her.

"Come on, wake up, there's a girl,” he tries again, going for the softly softly approach one last time before changing tactics.

"I will get a bucket of cold water," Kol threatened, reaching out to her and brushing her hair from her forehead. "Don't you think I won't."

He glances around, even though he’s more concerned about what the shadows might be hiding than whether they actually have a bucket. What if Finn had followed him or his mother, what if this was some game of theirs?

"Alright, so I don't have a bucket, but there's a little kettle and I'm not afraid to use it."

She gasps again and Kol curses himself, perhaps water isn't the best threat for a girl who sounds like she’s fish out of the stuff.

"Right, now you're starting to worry me, so slap me if you like but I'm going to have to..." He finds the curve of her shoulder and shakes it, trying to ignore the press of her bra strap into her palm. "Davina Claire, you wake up this instant or I'll... I'll... Well, I'll think of something."

He jumps when her hand latches onto his wrist. His vision blurs for a second and when it clears, he sees only darkness and feels only rain, so cold, so persistent. Relentless rain. Cold silver. Hot blood. He feels it flowing down his throat on the inside, thick and cloying, choking him as it flowed over the skin on his neck, mixing with the rain, diluting, washing away. He gasps unable to breathe but no sound comes out. Then he stops gasping and for a second, there’s nothing at all.

Then he feels nails digging into the bones of his wrist, feels her sit upright and push him away, breathing like air was going out of fashion.

He opens his eyes and rubs at his wrist, soothing the delicate skin and trying not to look like he was struggling to breathe just as badly as she was. It wouldn't do let her know Goldilocks had been poking about baby bear's house. Instead he puts on a brave face, a reassuring smile. "Calm down, love, it was just a dream."

Scooting back, Davina wraps her arms around herself, glaring at Kol. She takes large gulps of air as she tries to calm herself. Her mind reels with the after images from her nightmare. She feels the phantom feeling of blood pouring from her throat remaining, disconcerting and distracting. She scratches at her neck in paranoia but finds only smooth, unbroken skin. Vaguely, she takes in his lack of clothes and the way he's sitting on her bed. Licking her lips, she tries to distract him from what she's doing, she already feels too open, raw and vulnerable in front of him. "What are you doing?"

Not buying her act for a second, Kol doesn't let himself be berated back to his own bed. "I'm saving you from clawing out your own throat, is what I'm doing. Let me see."

He reaches out, fingers stroking over her jaw and titling it upwards before she could slap his hand away. Ignoring the way she swallows nervously, the way her pulse thrummed just under the angry pink skin, he forced himself to focus on the raised white marks where her sharp nails had broken the skin but to his relief, they were all shallow, vertical lines not the deep, horizontal slash he'd felt when he'd been dragged into her nightmare.

"See, you've rubbed it red raw," he concludes, trying to deflect from his real concern and the idea that he might know what was troubling her sleep. "Must have been one hell of a nightmare."

"You tell me." She glares at him as she pulls her head from his grip. As much as she tries to stop herself, Davina rubs at her throat again, the images fresh in her mind. As she catches Kol's gaze on her throat she forces herself to stop. She doesn't need him seeing her like this. Vulnerable and scared.

“Hey, that was all you, love, you dragged me in, kicking and screaming, I swear.” Kol preemptively held up his hands in surrender. “Ask me, it looked like a cry for help.”

"I don't cry for help." Crossing her arms she glares at the wall over his shoulder.

“I would,” Kol admits, reaching out to her again only to be stopped by her glare turning on him. He knows her adamant refusal to cry for help a cry for help in of itself so he can’t leave her be just yet. “If I was dreaming about dying, I’d want someone to wake me. In fact, I’d want a hug and a hot Horlicks but you look more like a hot chocolate girl. Want to talk about it?”

He stops himself from shivering, just. Somewhere in the back of his mind, flames flicker and a hollowness in his chest aches. Neither of them are brave enough to admit that dying’s the easy bit though; it’s what comes after that’s really scary.

She's about to tell him to fuck off and leave her alone when she catches his expression. Something about it grabs her. Kol. He died, maybe if she could talk to anyone, it would be him. Swallowing around a suddenly dry mouth, she glances at him. She drops it before speaking; she can't watch him as she asks something so personal. Still, she can't help thinking it's fair. 

"You died, didn't you?" She tightens her arms around herself as she speaks, as if warding away the thoughts of cut flesh and life pouring from her.

"A couple of times, actually." Kol smiles, a half hearted little half smile that doesn't quite live up to his usual par of faking smiles. But then she's not really looking, so it doesn't matter. "Any particular time in mind?"

Shrugging Davina bites at her lip, "Not really. Just." She sighs and looks across the room unsure of how to talk to him. She isn't used to this. Talking about things, it's not her. At least she tries hard for it not to be her. "Either. Both. Whatever."

He smiles honestly, her bluster adorable. He didn't really want to recount his own brushes with death but for her to ask, she must really want to know and if it meant getting back on her good side, well, he'd gladly share.

"Then I hope you're sitting comfortable, Davina Claire because this is one heck of a bedtime story." Taking the liberty, he kicks his feet up onto her bed and rests his shoulders against the headboard. If he'd asked, she'd only say no but this way, all she could do was roll her eyes at him. 

Watching him measuredly for a long moment, she shrugs and settles against the headboard next to him. She hasn't forgiven him, at least not yet but he is going to tell her something personal so he has the benefit. For now.

She moves her hand in a _go on_ motion.

"The first time weren't all that bad," Kol starts once she settles. He glances sideways at her, shrugging like it was no big deal, their shoulders brushing for the barest second. "A little magic, a little blood. I went to sleep alive and I woke up dead, it was like falling off a log. The difference was we didn't have a clue what was going down, only that mother dearest said we'd be strong, protected and we'd live forever. After being told that, you can understand how death very much becomes everybody else's problem, not yours."

He pauses, taking a breath, scratching a line down his jaw. That last bit had come out a little bit wrong.

Davina stiffens but doesn't say anything. She wants him to keep talking; when he talks the shadows seem to get pushed back. It's funny how it always comes down to blood and magic. The sum of their lives.

"Besides, we destroyed the last white oak; we really thought that was it. Forever and always. I burned through centuries trying to feel alive; it's kind of funny really." Kol swallowed. It wasn't funny at all but maybe she didn't know how he'd killed, fucked and played his way through centuries trying to feel something. Loved, wanted, respected, anything but the attention seeker having another tantrum. He feels Davina's eyes on him and wonders if he's let the jovial mask slip far enough for her to see. He pulls himself quickly out of it, plastering his best smile over the cracks. "You can imagine my surprise when my own mother started handing out death sentences for us all."

Davina watches him, watches as the carefully concealed cracks start to show. She watches, curiosity filtering through the cloud of fear. Death isn't an easy thing for anyone to face, regardless of their status. She shivers suddenly, an image of pouring rain, the flash of cold metal and warmth flowing from her. If she could wrap her arms tighter around herself she would.

"Like slipping poison our cups, she made us all drink to our death in a toast to our family. Always and for-bloody-ever while her and Finn, even then, plotted behind our backs. Only good bloody thing to come of that was how being dead shut Finn up whining for a good few years. Got what he deserved, he did." Kol glares out at the broken mirror, not really seeing himself but seeing Finn. He still hates him for that one.

Tilting her head slightly she murmurs into the still air, "You survived then?" She licks dry lips and shifts infinitesimally closer.

"I did," Kol nods steadily. "But not because she realized I was her son and that it weren’t on. No, a group of teenagers worked out some of their friends might die if I died. Or if Klaus died or Elijah or Rebekah. Sound familiar, sweetheart? Twice now that link has come in handy for me."

She nods but raises an eyebrow at the way he addresses her. "I didn't think it was your personality saving you."

"Ouch, I'd start taking these barbed remarks of yours seriously if I didn't know deep down you don't mean them and you just use them to distract from this electric sexual tension we have." Kol nudged his bare shoulder against hers, expecting her to push him back and he was rather wrong footed when she didn't. 

Davina swallows, ignoring the comments about sexual tension. It doesn't make sense and kinda makes her feel weird. Best not to think about it.

"Yes, well,” Kol continues when she doesn’t deny it. “Even though I didn't have anyone come running to my rescue, I scraped by on the Mikaelson coattails like I always have and while I'd like to say I learned from the experience and was all Zen about it, all I learned was when a parent tries to murder you, it gives you a bit of a complex."

"Why do you do it then? Work with her if she tries to kill you, Kaleb. Kol?" Her frown deepens and she shrugs more to herself than him. "I don't know what to call you."

Kol can feel her pulling away again so biting his lip, playing it bold, he stretches his arms up, draping one over her shoulders. "You, darling, can call me whatever you like." 

"Kol?" She watches him closely wondering where they really lay with one another. At his nod she continues, "Carry on."

The rest is more difficult. He can only deflect one serious question at a time without her accusing him of hiding things. It was quite an art keeping her just enough in the loop to trust him but not hate him. "She's nuttier than a fruitcake, our mother, but at least this way, she's not trying to kill me. And she did bring me back, something she likes to remind me she can easily undo. Which brings me back to the fact I needed bringing back in the first place.”

Kol almost smiles fondly. Waking up in this body, in Kaleb, whoever that poor bastard had been, was better than anything he’d felt in a thousand years. Alive. Actually alive. Beating heart, migraine headache, a forming bruise on his knee that he didn’t remember getting. When his nose bled from the magic exerted on such a fragile body, he’d licked his lips and swallowed it down out of habit before coughing the stuff up, disgusted. It had been fan-fucking-tastic. But it wasn’t what Davina wanted to hear.

“Turned out, she wasn’t done. After Father very helpfully told everyone how to kill us, Mother set about making them a shiny new stake to play with. Somewhere between trying to find the cure-all for vampirism and another impetuous little brunette getting the better of me, I ended up on the business end of that stake over there, which they’d ever so annoyingly nicked out of my own pocket. Won’t be making that mistake again, I can tell you.” Kol glares at the broken mirror again, pointedly not looking a few inches below it to the table where the White Oak Stake lay.

Her gaze drifts to the stake on the table, glad of its presence in the dingy room. Despite herself she realizes that perhaps there's more to Kol than she first believed. They even had something in common; both their parents offered them to death willingly. She wonders if his parents told him it was an honor to die. Shaking her head, her hands close into fists so tight her knuckles turn white. Parents were supposed to protect you.

"You won't trust brunettes again?" She smiles a little, trying her best to be a shade of herself.

“You’d think so, wouldn’t you, and yet...” He takes her chin in his hand again, tilting her head up, glancing at the faded scratches before refocusing on her eyes, her lips. “I can’t seem to help myself.”

Davina's heart stutters in her chest, this suddenly has taken a turn she isn't familiar with. She isn't sure of what happened, how this changed or if tonight had always been leading to this, from the moment she woke up.

There's a part of her that wants to rip away from his grip but another part that wants to pull him close. Her eyes take in his expression, his lips and fuck. He takes away the thoughts of her nightmare though. Could she want to do this?

“I think you’re not as angry at me as you wish you were,” Kol says gently, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip to stop her from arguing. “And I think you’re scared of just how not angry you are. But I promise you, my name isn’t what’s important here; though I am sorry I lied to you. It’s what we can do together to stop ourselves ending back up on the Other Side.”

She drags her gaze up to look into his eyes, "and what would that be?" She resolutely ignores what he said about her.

“Trust each other,” Kol sighs and uncrosses his ankles, stretching his arm up and taking it away from her, running his fingers through his hair. He feels he’s pushed his luck far enough for one night and despite the warmth of her body against him, he was still barely dressed on top of the covers and it was freezing. He sits up a little straighter, moving to get off her bed. “Night then.”

Suddenly faced with a night alone in the dark, the nightmare pressing against her, she gives in. She doesn't want to be alone. Reaching out she pulls him towards her, lips pressing to his before she can think herself out of it.

Kol forces back any hint of surprise he felt as he kissed her back. He couldn’t deny he’d thought about it, couldn’t pretend he hadn’t been thinking about it since the moment he’d seen her but he’d always thought it’d be another piece in her puzzle, one to be carefully planned and expertly executed. He didn’t imagine anything like the sure, confident way she opens her mouth against his, tongue seeking his as she pulls him down until he has no choice but to lie beside her again.

She hums happily as she sucks at his tongue, any hint of the nightmare forgotten as she focuses on learning the feel of the man beside her. His hand settles on her waist, over the covers and when she doesn’t shrug it off, he lets it slide over her hip and rest over the crest of her ass, pulling her into his body. 

“Well, this is a change of pace,” he mutters against her lips, unable to stop himself from smirking. It wasn’t that he had planned this out and was congratulating himself; it was just pure and utter delight that she’d gone from wanting to knee him in the bollocks to sticking her tongue down his throat. Life was a beautiful thing.

"Mmm and if you keep smirking it'll stop." They both know it's a hollow threat though. Just something she can't stop herself from saying.

"But if you stop kissing me...” He dragged his lips away from hers to prove his point, settling them again on her neck. "Then I won't do this."

Despite his years as an immortal, he feels truly like a teenager again as he sucked at the delicate skin above her pulse point, making her shift so that, if not for the covers, her hips would grind against his own. When he felt her hand card through his hair, pulling gently on his curls, he released the skin. Admiring its new dark indigo hue, he placed a kiss over the same spot before lifting his head, daring her not to kiss him.

Davina looks at Kol with dark eyes. "I could live without it." She watches his stunned expression before grinning and pulling him close again. She sucks at his lower lip as her arms curve around him.

“Now that is a lie and you know it,” Kol reasons, subtly leaning forward so that she falls back against her pillow. She finds herself on her back, legs open slightly and staring up at Kol. From there it’s easy to follow her movements, for him to steer the kiss until he falls perfectly between her legs. Her eyes wide, her brain catching up with her body. She doesn't know what's going to happen. Unlike him with centuries of experience, she has none.

“Because if you could live without that, there would be absolutely no need for me to...” He presses down slightly with his hips and her startled gasp tells him he’s won, even through the covers that separate them, she can feel how hard he is for her, pressing in just the right place. Her hand clings to his back, nails just threatening to bite into his skin and there, there it is, the involuntary little buck of her hips to meet him as she reaches up to steal another kiss from him.

At some point her body just takes over. Apparently it knows what it wants even if she doesn't. Not that she's complaining. Kissing Kol deeply, she tries to pull him closer. The hands on his back running over his skin, learning the way he feels.

He smiles into the kiss and takes Davina's hand in his, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers, tapping into her power, breaking away to chant, "Ana hassa, anti hassa," over and over until he felt the magic take hold.

"Feel that?" Kol asks, nuzzling against her neck, focusing on the feel of her hands on his skin, the heat of her breath against his ear.

Her breath catches in her throat as everything feels more intense. She nods before managing to speak, "what did you do?" Her voice shakes a little but she can't help that.

"I used the link forged between us when you channel me to project everything we feel back to each other. A sort of magical feedback loop, if you like." He shifted his hips again, the friction between them echoing back and forth between them. "See?"

"Fuck!" Davina's head tips back against the pillow and her nails slide over Kol's back, adding to the assault on her senses. She calms herself and reaches up to stroke over his lips, shivering as if her own were touched instead.

“Means I can keep your lecherous heart content without making a move against your virtue,” Kol adds with an indulgent smile. The last thing he needed was Marcel coming for his head because he’d corrupted her innocent soul. And he wasn’t an idiot, he knew she wasn’t thinking entirely straight due to her nightmare and their talk of death but he couldn’t reject her entirely, he was already walking a delicate precipice with her affection, he didn’t want her to think he’d been stringing her along. And a small selfish part of him wants nothing more than to sit back and watch her come again and again, all her worries and plans and hurt feelings forgotten in a haze of bliss and he could very easily accomplish that without her even needing to drop her knickers, if need be. If she’d let him.

"My virtue is my own to give. If I want you to touch me then it's my decision." She knows she should give him props for not pushing himself at her but fuck, she's sick of this.

He can’t stop his eyebrows from rising, impressed with her directness despite all the other issues they have to dance around. “And would you? Want me to touch you, I mean. Because as much as I love this place’s choice in bedding, I’d much rather be on the other side of it.”  
   
Compared to death and dying and nightmares, sex is easy to talk about. Not that she'd tell him that, she'd liked the surprise on his face when she spoke so openly.

 

"Yes but move quickly before I change my mind." She smiles to herself, she feels more like herself right now than a girl scared of the shadows and what they will bring. Not that she's forgotten, she just prefers to think of what's to come.

Never needing to be told twice, Kol grins and leans all his weight on one hand, using his other to pull the cover down between their bodies, revealing Davina’s bronze skin inch by gorgeous inch until it disappeared beneath the cups of a black lace bra. “You know, I’m starting to wonder if it was your intention to drag me to this motel and seduce me all along.”

"Yeah, you've found me out. All of this was just to get you here." She rolls her eyes before pulling him into another kiss. Sensation cocoons her and she groans, needing more.

Kol’s sure that a brilliant come back was on the tip of his tongue but the spell is a double-edged blade and all his thoughts are scattered to the breeze as he nips at her bottom lip, trying to get her attention back and feeling the sharp sting himself, only making him want her more.

Forgetting his game of teasing, he lays his hands on her waist and rolls them over, pulling her on top of him, dragging the cover with them enough that he could grab it and yank it out from between her legs and toss it over onto his abandoned bed, all the while not daring to let his mouth leave hers.

Pressing against Kol, she rolls her hips, groaning into his mouth. Not that she'd tell him but he came up with a good idea. With only two thin layers between them now, it was almost unbearable to be so close without actually being inside her but he holds back, basking in the feel of her heat, the feel of damp cloth pulled tight as the roll of her hips dragged her cunt maddeningly slowly over his cock until he thought he couldn’t take it anymore.

As a distraction, he runs his hands over her bare back, rolling his shoulders, feeling her touch the same spots even though her hands are braced against his chest, keeping him from falling too far forward. He’d never tried this spell before but he’d taught it, watched witches high with the effects of it. It had led to rather a good few orgies actually but fuck, he didn’t think every single touch would drive him crazy. He knew it wasn’t his power, magnifying their connection like this; it was all her and that thought just made it all the hotter.

Breaking the kiss, he slipped a finger under one of her bra straps. “May I?”

Davina stills herself as she nods. Sitting up straight, she takes her hands from his chest to give him room to move. As his hands slide down the straps of her bra, her breath catches in her throat. Such a simple touch sends trails of heat to her cunt, her body aches and God, she loves this connection.

Unsnapping the clasp, he looks at her knowingly, wordlessly telling her he could feel exactly what she was feeling right down to the curl of heat that had settled deeper than he’d ever felt before. Casting her bra aside, he pushes himself up on his hands before pulling her closer until she was straddling his lap. Pushing her hair back, he finds the mark he’d left on her neck and drags his teeth over it, this time feeling the tender bruise as though she was biting his neck. When it gets too much, he kisses over her collarbone instead, his arms wrapped around the small of her back, keeping her flush against his body. 

Gasping, she slides an arm around his neck and the other down his back, nails trailing over flesh. She grinds down as she feels her fingers as if on her own back. Eventually, pulling back just enough to slide an arm down, she grabs one of Kol's wrists moving his arm and guiding his hand down. She shudders as his fingers trail over her clit as she grinds again, this time on his fingers.

He could feel a sharp hollow ache as his fingers stroked over her clit, cock painfully hard but it didn’t matter, he was getting enough second hand pleasure off Davina that he barely felt the back of his own hand press down on his cock to relieve the pressure. Kissing his way lower, he lets his hand slip from her waist so he can cup her breast, thumb brushing over her nipple before he closes his mouth over it, tongue repeating the same motion until he could feel it hard between his lips.

Davina's head tips back and she pants at the ceiling. She can feel Kol's pleasure as strongly as her own as it makes her skin gooseflesh. Slowly she strokes across the little hairs at the nape of his neck and down over strong neck and shoulder muscles.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, he hooks aside the lace gusset of her underwear, finding her hot and wet beneath his fingertips, his cock twitching when his fingers brushed over her bare clit.

He lifts his head from her breast, the two contrasting sensations too much for him to handle at once on top of the rough rocking of her hips against his. And yet, it still wasn't quite enough, for either of them, the connection wasn't quite complete.

"Here, hold on, love" he says, using his grip high on her waist to guide her back a few inches, giving himself room to slip his boxers down just enough to free his cock.

Davina's eyes drink in the sight of his cock as her heart jumps in her chest. It's actually happening. She feels a ridiculous moment of panic before pushing it away. Instead she reaches out and runs a finger over him from root to tip, running it over the head and smearing pre-come. She shivers at how good he feels, her eyes dragging up to look at his face as she does it again.

“God, you really are beautiful,” he says before he realizes the words have actually tumbled out his mouth in a weird lovesick mess. He was pretty sure actually falling for her wasn’t part of anybody’s plan but... he was fucked, well and truly. “It’s entirely not fair.”

Davina stops moving, hell practically stops breathing as Kol speaks. Part of her worries he's toying with her but one glance at his face tells her that it's anything but. He looks as surprised as her at the words but doesn't look like he regrets them. Reluctantly, she lets go of his cock and pulls him close, kissing him desperately as she tries to put into words how she feels.

Pulling back, she presses her forehead to his, making what she has to say easier now he's a little out of focus. "Nobody's called me that before. I've just been two things." One hand slides down Kol's chest, the other curls around his neck taking comfort from the solid feel of him. “A sacrifice or a weapon.”

“Then you’re clearly have a very short memory because I’ve been saying it from the moment I met you,” Kol reminds her, even though the look on her face tells him she’d written that off as another lie he’d told her. “I meant it, every time, even when you were just a pretty girl in a record shop that I’d been tasked to follow. This extraordinary girl who’d been everybody’s pawn flipping over the whole chessboard and becoming a queen. And yet, it was because you caught me looking and you smiled. You tried not to, even then, but I could see it and I couldn’t help myself, I had to know you. How mad is that, darling?”

Smiling Davina presses a kiss to Kol's lips as her hand finally brushes the wiry hair at the base of his cock. "My smile, that was it?"

“The rest of you is rather easy on the eye too,” Kol admits, unable to keep himself from casting his eyes down her body, taking in the gentle curves of her breasts, her waist, her hips, her thighs before settling his gaze on the black lace covering her cunt, knowing it only by feel. His fingers move up to stroke the trimmed hair before he turns his hand to angle his fingers downwards, stroking back over her clit and daring to go further, teasing her entrance, feeling the sensations that had dropped down to a simmer turn back to a scalding hot tidal wave. 

Her head drops down onto his shoulder as the slow burn of arousal flares. Her breath catches in her throat as his fingers brush over her entrance. Fuck. Once she gets her breath back, she lifts her head, smiling she drags her gaze over his body, mirroring his earlier movements. "You aren't so bad yourself."

Slowly, her fingers slide up his cock, tracing veins and soft skin. Licking her lips she slides down his body, just enough to allow her to bend down to lick at the head of his cock. Slowly she slides the tip of her tongue over his slit, tasting the drops gathered there. It tastes weird but okay. An acquired taste she thinks. She can feel how good she's making Kol feel and looks up at him from under her lashes.

Knowing she’s watching, he slips his fingers back out of her underwear and brings them to his mouth, tasting her on his fingers, losing himself to it for a second before he opens his eyes again, finding her look has turned into an open-mouthed stare. She recovers her composure quickly and raises her eyebrow, head dipping back down to his cock and fair enough, she’s definitely won that round as he feels the heat of her mouth, the slide of her lips over his cock. 

Reaching, he can just about pull her forward slightly by the waistband on her knickers, making her shuffle back within his grasp. This time he doesn’t tease, he slides one finger, still wet from his mouth, slowly inside her. She was so tight, he knew he wasn’t getting anything else inside her any time soon but he wasn’t about to complain, not when he felt the curious burn of his own skin that reminded him a little of surprise buggery. Now that was a weekend.

“Alright, love?” he asks, knowing his tolerance for pain had been honed over a thousand years and hers had not.

Nodding she pulls off his cock with an obscene slurp, her voice a little rough as she speaks. "Yeah, I'm not as delicate as you think." 

Licking her lips she drags her tongue along his shaft, watching pleasure flit across his face and through their connection. She pulls back and presses against his hand, trying to get him to move.

“Is that right?” he asks, sliding one finger out and replacing it with two, even though she was tight enough to break them but she barely blinked, grinding down on his hand as she rewarded him with little kisses pressed against the head of his cock. He reckoned he was feeling the intrusion keener than she was, fuck. He couldn’t stop his hips bucking forward gently, his cock jumping in her hand. He couldn’t rid himself of thoughts of her curled up in her bed, fucking herself with her fingers, thinking about him while she got off. “Ms Claire, I fear you may not be as innocent as you claim to be.”

Looking up with a wicked grin, she rolls her eyes. "I never claimed to be, it was decided for me." Swirling her tongue over the head of his cock she hums happily and pushes against his fingers, glad of something filling her.

“I’m not talking virgin sacrifices here, darling,” Kol can’t help but grin back at her, a mirror of her own wicked expression as he crooks his fingers deep inside her. “I’m talking about those thoughts you’re having so loudly I can hear them like the Cavalleria Rusticana is playing in my head. Gli angeli belli stanno a mille in cielo ma bello come lui, ce n'è uno solo. Only with more masturbation.”

She flushes partly because of pleasure and partly because of embarrassment. She refuses to let him do that so she decides to own it. She blows over the wet skin of his cock before crawling up his body, stopping with mere inches between their lips. "You enjoyed it, I saw your reaction." She closes the distance between them, lips pressing against his in a bruising kiss.

Ignoring the _fuck, yes, want_ of them both she focuses on a memory. Laying in bed, fingers slick and cunt aching as she fucks herself hard on her fingers. The other hand tracing a nipple as her fantasy takes over. It's the first time they met properly; she remembers the sun and the feel of his skin on hers. She remembers the jokes he made and that night she imagined him in bed with her. Half caught in that memory she feels his name slip from her lips, "Kaleb."

“Kol,” he insists against her lips, even though up until that very point, he’d sidestepped her calling him by his name, as though he could pretend a little while longer he was just a teenage boy lovesick over a pretty girl. But now, he would have her see him properly, even it means she knows every secret. He would own his actions; know that she’s thinking about him, who he really is, as she surges forward to kiss him.

With the connection stronger than ever, it doesn’t matter if their teeth clash and their lips almost miss each other. It’s as though he’s drunk on her and nothing else matters one jot except for her, her lips, her skin against his, his hands on her body, her pleasure burning back through him as he curls his fingers deep inside her, the heel of his hand a steady pressure for her to rock against until it isn’t enough anymore, he can feel it through her, her desire for more. Suddenly the idea of Marcel ripping his throat out didn’t seem all that bad and despite his claims to the contrary there wasn’t a single thing in the world he wanted to do that didn’t involve taking those thin lace knickers off her and throwing them out the window.

Reluctantly slipping his hand back out of her underwear, he places it to mirror the other one on her hip and lifts her enough so she’d stood upright on her knees, a confused frown on her face. Running his hands down her sides, he lets his fingertips catch on the waistband of her underwear, giving her a significant look to check she was game to lose them.

Davina's chest heaves as she draws breath. Her eyes are dark and unfocused for a few seconds before understanding colors her face. She nods, trailing her own fingers along Kol's jaw line. She wants nothing better than to get them off, she wants him to see her properly like she's seen him. "Please, _Kol_." She emphasizes his name now that she knows which he prefers at last.

He nervously licks his lips, like it's the first time he'd ever had to battle a pair of knickers. He pushes them off her hips and taps against one thigh until she brings her knee up to rest on his hip so he can pull it the rest of the way off one leg before making her shift her weight and do the same with the other knee. When the blasted thing is off, he tucks them under her pillow, knowing she wouldn't be best pleased if he lost them.

Leaning back on one elbow, he loops his other arm around her waist and dragged her forward until he could feel both the wet heat of her cunt against his cock and the hard press of his cock against her clit. Damn, that was one hell of a spell; he'd have to write it down for her later.

Smiling at him tucking her knickers under her pillow, she's caught a little off guard when he pulls her close. Her eyelids flutter shut and she moans as they meet. With the spell for a moment she's not sure which pleasure was her own but it doesn't matter, not really. Slowly, she rubs over the firm flesh, teeth biting into her lip and hands clutching Kol's shoulders. Sliding her cunt over his dick again, she sighs and reaches for one of his hands, pulling it up to her neglected tits.

Keeping himself balanced, he lets her splay his palm over her breast, squeezing gently when her nails bite into the skin between his fingers, feeling her nails drag down his chest with her other hand and feeling both sensations twist together as she rocks her hips harder. He can feel his cock still wet from her mouth, sliding against her own wetness and fuck, how the force of her movement rubs the head against his belly and Jesus, the frantic need for friction curls deep right there, throbbing like he’d explode if he didn’t get more. That was her, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach, it had a different flavor to the way he ached for more.

Their eyes meet as she licks her lips, sensations clouding her mind. She moves her hips again, heat spreading over her body and she can feel how good it is for him too. Limbs moving slowly as if weighted, she leans forward, placing her hands on his shoulders, she grinds firmly over his cock, slick friction making her ache for more. Her hard nipple drags over his palm as he squeezes again and she shivers.

His arm shakes from the tension and he needs her closer, needs to be able to kiss her and taste her skin, taste the salt sweat that’s beading above her collarbone. Letting himself fall back against the mattress, he pulls her down to him, feeling her knees spread further open to keep herself pressed against his cock, trapping the head between his belly and hers as she rolls her hips, the movement making her back dip and arch, her whole body sliding against him. Her fingers run through his hair, pulling just enough to steer his lips onto hers and he follows, kissing brutally hard and desperate before she releases him so he can lavish the same attention down her neck as she surges against him again.

He can feel the flush of heat on his own neck alongside the bruising press of her fingers, using him as an anchor. A firm hand on her back keeps her from pulling back away from him again and he feels her hips stutter, still scrabbling for friction as he cranes his neck up, catching her nipple gently between his teeth before flicking his tongue over it, feeling his own turn painfully hard and send sparks straight to his cock, making him buck his hips against her cunt.

The heat from his hand on her back helps ground her even as she ruts more desperately against him now. She ignores all finesse and simply chases her orgasm. All she can feel is pleasure, body urging her own. Feeling heat, friction and pleasure and pain. His hands on her body, mouth and teeth on her nipple and fuck, his cock against her cunt. She moves harder and faster against him, lips pressing messily to any skin she can find.

He wants nothing more than to throw her back on the bed and fuck her. Daggers, stakes, witches, vampires, wolves, fuck it all for just a few sweet moments inside her. He closes his eyes against the thought, fuck being human. That was the only draw to being a vampire, bareback, no risk, no planning ahead, no needing to be smart enough to think _hey, you’re going to be sharing a motel room with a stunning girl who only slightly hates you, mate, bring a damn condom for heaven’s sake_. Unless...

Davina rolls her eyes slowing enough to capture his attention before finishing his sentence in her head. With a smile, she licks her lips, _no, I’m not on the pill, no, I have no condoms and yes, I did hear all of that._

Kol cocks his head to the side before it dawns on him what he’s hearing. Burying his face in her neck, he tries not to laugh with embarrassment. “In my defense, love, I was trying to come up with a cuter way to ask but seeing as you’re hearing everything loud and clear anyway...”

He closes his eyes, letting his imagination run wild. How he’d roll them over, hands pinning her hands to the bed, lips leaving kisses everywhere, up and down her body like a particularly complex dot to dot. Teeth leaving marks over the insides of her thighs until she grabs him by the hair, pushing her cunt up into his mouth so he can bury his face in it; eat her out until even the barest breath against her clit would be too much. Then, only then, would he fuck her properly, slowly and sweetly or hard enough to wake the whole motel, however she wanted. Smiling into her neck, he pulls back to kiss her in reality before he kisses her the same in his mind. He’ll do anything for her, to keep her safe and stay in her good graces. He wants her to know that.

She gasps against Kol's lips, the images in her head intense. She wants it, all of it. She moves against him again as she kisses him deeply. What affected her most was the way he quietly, told her what he really felt. She wants him to know how it made her feel, how she believed him.

She can feel herself getting close now and decides to show Kol what she wants. Moving to nip at his bottom lip, she groans and pictures them. Kol laying as he is now with her riding him. Her on her back as he worships her body. Even on her knees before him as she nuzzles his cock.

“Fuck, Davina,” Kol swears aloud against her skin, breathing heavily as the cascade of images blurs with the sudden pressure building inside him, a completely foreign feeling that at the same time was oddly familiar. Just different enough to know it wasn’t entirely his own. The same enough that there was no questioning what it was. 

Body flushed, she grinds herself against him and shudders, her orgasm ripping through her and ridding her of thoughts. All she can do is hold on to Kol as she comes.

“The spell, if you come, I’ll-” _come_ , Kol finishes uselessly in his head because it’s too late. Every muscle pulls tight and each nerve seems to fire at once, heat spreading out from everywhere their skin touched, starting where her cunt was spread open over his cock and ending in the fingertips that were spread over her back and cradling the back of her neck. Even though he came in the same moment she had, he was sure everything he felt was purely her, he’d never felt anything like it before.

Davina lays her head against his chest, listening to his heart pound as she catches her breath. Fuck. She presses a kiss to his shoulder as she raises herself up off him, sliding off and curling by his side. She already misses how close they were, how they felt connected.

Kol shifts, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her tighter, an odd reiteration of how he’d tried to comfort her earlier. Tilting her chin up, he kisses her, soft and slow, cursing himself for falling for her of all the girls in New Orleans. She just had to be the prettiest, the smartest, the one who pushed all his buttons in all the right ways. Mother wasn’t going to like it when he didn’t come home to her but he couldn’t break her heart. He hadn’t been able to since day one, he was kidding himself that he ever would.

“You know, I was going to go back to sleep when you woke me,” Kol muses aloud when he breaks the kiss, fearing that any lingering connection might reveal just how over his head he was. “Kinda glad I didn’t.”

"Really?" She reaches for her throat automatically rubbing at it before forcing herself to stop. Despite that she didn't feel as bad as she had a while ago. The night had definitely improved after that. 

Looking at Kol consideringly, she nods, "So am I." She pauses, pursing her lips before adding, "I could have done without the wakeup call though."

He raises an eyebrow, unable to keep the smirk off his face. “I’ll bear that in mind next time.”

Davina rolls her eyes at him as she flicks his chest. "You know what I mean."

“You sounded like you were dying; I couldn’t leave you like that.” Kol shrugs, trying to ignore the hollow ache in his chest at the realization and brush it off as no big deal but even he knew he didn’t sound as convincing as he normally did. His fingers brush over her shoulder, as if to check she was still there. “Even if it was just a dream.”

Softly, she brushes over his arm, a return gesture to offer comfort. "It was... terrifying but waking up with you wasn't bad." She shifts, reaching up to cup Kol's cheek and brushing a kiss to his lips.

Kol laid his hand over his bare chest, tapping against his heart, ignoring the come dried to his skin. “Hear that, Davina Claire? That was my heart skipping a beat at the prospect that you might actually admit you like me one of these days.”

Rolling her eyes again, which kinda seems like something that happens every other minute, Davina pokes at him. "When hell freezes over."

“And they say romance is dead,” Kol declares, giving her a nudge. “Go on, my bed’s got all the covers.”

He suffers through her long suffering sigh and watches as she stands, stretching up, nearly killing him in the process before she turns and reaches for his hand, pulling up as well. “Only if it you’re going to be in it with me.”

“You’re insatiable, you are. Give a bloke a moment to recover,” Kol says but nonetheless, he gets in bedside her, his body perfectly fitting against hers, his arm draped over her hip. 

These sheets were crisp by comparison, fresh and clean. Like a new start, he smiles to himself, he rather likes that and he reckons she does too.


End file.
